Marry Off
by AnchorV
Summary: Santana and Quinn is running out a company named Marry Off. Their job is to find people's match. What will happen to Santana when a very beautiful blonde woman walks in her life? Rated T for now. My grammar kinda sucks. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Marry Off.

Santana and her partner Quinn was running a company under name of Marry Off. They both are doing the job for years. And man, you need to believe me, when I said they are the best. They are. In fact, they have made so many peoples meet their true love and also everlasting marriages.

One day, while Quinn were suddenly took day off, Santana had to manage the company on her own when a woman suddenly came in. "May I help you Mrs?" The woman turns her face towards Santana. "Oh, please call me Brittany, I am not too old to use that title." Santana smiled. "So? What can I do to help you?" She asked again. "Oh my, forgive me because make you asking the same question twice. I came here to ask you to help me find a partner for life. And I need to be quick. My father want me to married before he died." Santana felt sorry for this beautiful woman. No one should be forced to be married.

"I'll try my best Brittany." She then grabbed a paper and wrote something. "So? What must I do to find my partner for life?" She was curious when she saw Santana wrote something on a paper. "Oh, nothing. You just need to tell me what kind of a man you would like to marry." She handed Brittany the paper. "I didn't tell it must a man y'know." Santana is astonished. "What's that supposed to mean? Wait! Are you hitting on me right now?" Santana nearly laugh. "Why? Is it working" Brittany also laughed. "What? For real?" Santana suddenly turns to serious. "I will, but if you failed to find me a partner for life 1 month from now. Understand?" Santana nodded her head. Before Brittany leave, Santana give Brittany her name's card that's also have Santana's number.

"I'll make sure you'll never regret your decision for coming here." Then Brittany leave the building. Santana go to sofa and sat while calling Quinn. "Hello Quinn? Yeah, a pretty one. Her name is Brittany S. Pierce. She give us 1 month to find her a partner for life. I need you to send me the list of our clients. Take care, and don't forget to send my regards to Rachel and your mum. Your day off end by 10 o'clock tomorrow. But, you can come early if you want. Bye."

In the early morning, an unknown ID was calling Santana. Santana groaned. "What the heck is this shit call me in the six a.m. Bullshit. Hello?" The caller is Brittany. Santana suddenly freshen up. "What can I do for you? And do you even realise that it is still six a.m. If you want to flirt with me, maybe you should wait until 12 p.m. I am tired." Brittany was chuckled over there. "What so funny? Okay, we'll meet at Bro's at 1 p.m. Bye."

Brittany's POV

I was chuckling at Santana. She keeps whining at me like a child just because I call her in the six a.m. Well, it is not my fault since I've woke up early. I think it's one of my habits now, since I always woke up early while still studying at London.

Anyways, it does relieve me when I heard Santana's voice. I don't know why, but it's surely feels good when she's near with me. I don't want to go, but I have to. This could means something.

I don't get my father. Why he need me to get married too early. I still looking for an ideal partner. I want an everlasting marriage. Not like him and my mum, Martha. She ran off after we know that she is cheating on father with our driver, Nathan. Now, she is in Italy. Nathan is working as a music producer after he got a music's company from his father's late, Mr Owen Capriez two years ago. The conclusion is, I don't want to get hurt like my father, so I need times to think about my life.

I also had something that is so bothering with my mind. Why a beautiful woman like Santana stills single? Isn't that so weird? But, it's okay. I hope she is the one. Actually, one of my worker, Tina is the one who suggested the company to me. And trust me, when the day I walks in to her office, I saw a very beautiful woman in there. Yes, it was Santana. God, she is so beautiful. The prettiest woman I've ever met.

Uh, I never mention that I am a gay or a Bi. My father is also okay with that. But I never mention that to Santana. I want her to found out about that by herself. Oh boy, I really fell hard onto this woman. Anyways, I get to get ready to meet my woman. Haha, that's sounds funny, my woman huh?

At Bro's.

Santana's POV

Why it took so long to her to come. I've been waiting for a half hour. She better have a good reason to see me. Quinn is still whining about how she must run the office by herself. I don't know if she felt the same way I fell hard for her. But the rules must be followed not to be broke.

She is my client. And our rules, we are not supposed to make a relationship with client. If it's happen, there will be a conspiracy. Then, we also can be sue by our clients.

Well? We know that they both does have the same feeling. But, would they will ever be together? I need some dramas.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's POV

I'm sorry I was late. Apparently my secretary was forget to update my schedule with my clients. I'm sorry. I'll buy you lunch. Please. Anyways, do you have an update to my request? "Still don't Miss." She keeps it formal. I don't want to be formal. I just to be casual. I hope I can cancel the contract. But Santana told me that it takes a few months to cancel it. So, I'll never could cancel and be with her.

Anything I could help San? "Yes, we should keep it formal Miss. I don't want my clients to be bother with this meeting." Oh God, I swear I almost want to cry. All I want to do now is just jump on her and tell her how much I fell hard on her. I want to scream out my feeling towards her. The only sound I could hear is just my heart broke into pieces. My tears dripping out silently. "I need to go." I put the money on the bill and go out. I just want to be alone. What am I supposed to do when the person that I love who supposed to love me back want to stand a wall. A very high wall between us. Us! It's hurt so much.

Please tell me again why did I do this stupid contract in the first place? Yeah right, for my dad and my life. I don't care about those stupid clients that want to sue Santana. I can pay for it. As long she's in my arms. Why can't she see that? I can't stop my tears from pouring down. My heart falls into pieces.

Santana's POV

What the hell did just happen? Why did she ran away? What did I've done? Ugh, I shouldn't let her go without anyone by her side. I am such a stupid. I need to find her. She can be robbed by those junks in this downtown. I ran out to find her.

All I can see is dark alleys. Too many dark alleys. I keep running to find her. When I suddenly heard a very familiar voice. "Help…! Help..!" That was Brittany! Ugh, those junks gotta pay for this. How dare they mess up with my Brittany? Oh, it's sure felt nice if we are in the same standard. But the truth is, she's way too good for me. I need to know the fact. I am not brave enough to go for broke. I can't risk my carrier. It also related with Quinn's. It's our life.

When I arrive at one of the dark alleys near the restaurant, I saw Brittany was being captured by a bunch of junkies. Oh man, this is time to test this muscles. Well, muscles, don't let me down. I need to be a hero to this woman. At least that's I'm capable of sacrificing something for her. "Hey assholes, get off your dirty fat hands from those girl. Or else?" I shouted at those fat bald guy. "Or else what?! You want to join her? Hahaha". He laughed with his stupid friends. I was getting angry. "Hey you fucking asshole. I said get off her!" I took the stick behind the trash and starts to attacking them. I took off the fat bald guy first. I really hate his smirk. It's kind of make me feel want to throw up, so ugly.

Suddenly I felt something hard punch me in the face. Wow! This guy surely does have a pretty muscular body. I thinks he might broke my nose. "Damn it!" I starts to feel dizzy. I can't hold it. I was faint. Everything starts went to black. The last thing I remember is Brittany was screaming my name. I'm sorry miss. I can't help you. How I am supposed to do if even save her body I failed. How am I gonna keeps her heart. I am a failure.

Brittany's POV

"Santana! No! No! Help! Help" I start to screams like a crazy woman. I see her lying there. "No! No!" I can't move. Every things suddenly went black. The last thing I saw is there is two guy come out from nowhere and starts to beat the men. The only thing that I've got to do now is grateful and thanking to God for helping us at the last minute.

I can feel I was being lift up to the car. I only hear the noise. I know it was Puck who saves me. My head feel so dizzy. Every inch of my body was aching. It was so hurt. But I know Santana will feel even worse than me. She is the one who was being hit in the face. She said that she wants us to keep formal. Why is that? Is she also feels the same about me? I must ask her. Until that, let me take a rest. I am so tired. Before I close my eyes, I know Puck and the unknown guy bring us to the hospital. But I couldn't recognize the hospital.

Santana's POV

I felt something cold touches my whole chest. I open up my eyes. The first thing I see is a woman in a white dress. I assumed she is a nurse. "Where am I?" I asked the nurse. She is wearing a name tag named Sarah. She smiled, "Don't worry miss, and you are in a hospital. You can check out after I'm done with checking out your condition and confirmed it."

I didn't really pay attention to what she is saying. "Hey miss, when I was sent to this hospital, is there is a woman with me? And who did sent me to here?" I was curious. Because the last thing I remembered was I being punched by one of those fat men. After that, every things went black. I can't remember anything. "Yes, there's a woman who was sent to here along with you. She is in a VVIP's room. Her bodyguard wouldn't let us put her along with the others."

I just nodded. So Brittany's bodyguard that saves us. "Miss, may I have my phone back? I really need it to makes a call to my friend. She must be really worried about me." She lift up her head to pay full attention to me. "I'm sorry miss, but you'll only get your phone when you check out from this hospital. It is the rules." I lay back my back. It's sure gonna be a long day.

"Miss, can I borrow the hospital's phone?" I really need to make this call. "Look miss, why don't you give me her number, I'll contact her to tell about your condition. Is that okay?" I smiled and then nod my head. "Here the number, 867553. Please tell her to come here and see me. I want to check out quickly." She then walk out from my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry guys. But I had to stop writing this story for a while. It'll be complete by the end of this year. It just I'm a lil bit busy right now with my study. So I just update this chap, to, y'know, just so you know. ~XOXO


End file.
